1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bezel assembly, and more particularly to a bezel assembly for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers or servers include a chassis, a bezel, and a reinforcing plate attached to an inner side of the bezel to increase the strength of the bezel. The reinforcing plate includes a main plate, shaped similar to the bezel and at least one side flange extending from a side edge of the main plate. At least one securing member is attached to the reinforcing plate. The at least one securing member includes a clamping portion. An opening is defined in the at least one side flange. The clamping portion extends through the opening and protrudes out from the exterior surface of the at least one side flange. In assembly of the chassis, the bezel is attached to the chassis with the clamping portion engaging with a corresponding notch defined in the chassis. However, the clamping portion is difficult to disengage from the corresponding slot, thus making it difficult to detach the bezel from the chassis.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.